Drunk and Full of Secrets
by KalikaJoni
Summary: Zhao Yun has something he wants to say to Jiang Wei, but since the man is drunk he doesn't worry about it. But what happens when Jiang Wei staggers into Zhao's tent?


Drunk and Full of Secrets

**Author's Note: **I'm feeling pretty good about this thing now. I'm going to definitely work on what everyone told me to work on; especially 'dialogue spacing'.

**P.S.: **Again I'm looking for constructive criticism. Also I need a list of fanfic lingo/ terms and definition. PM me for info on what I mean.

**Pairing: **Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun. I like them.

Zhao Yun stared in amusement as the young Jiang Wei staggered drunkenly throughout the camp. His ponytail was tied loosely and his ribbon threatened to blow away in the wind. Of course the young man did not notice. He was content with staggering around and trying to keep his bottle of sake from spilling over the ground. Zhao smiled and tugged his shirt over his head. He pulled it and tossed it onto the floor of his tent. It was adequately sized and allowed for a good range of movement. He yawned and cracked his knuckles. Zhao didn't even bother to remove his head band as he flopped onto his mat haphazardly. The silk sheets lay crumpled beneath his torso and his ponytail tickled his back.** "**This is what I needed. A good rest to help me gain some energy back.**" **All day the young commander's back had bothered him. He skipped the party and opted for going back to his tent and resting. He had stayed up a bit later to speak with Jiang but looks like the 'heir to a new era' had gotten himself considerably drunk.

Zhao Yun laughed softly to himself. **"**More like heir to one hell of a hangover.**" **He scratched his head and mushed his face deeper into the mat. He closed his eyes and waited until he felt himself being carried off to sleep. He yawned once more and nearly fell into a deep sleep when a sudden yell awoke him. ** " **Zhao Yun! I everywhere for you looked.**" **Zhao opened his eyes and blinked. Inside of his tent stood a drunk Jiang Wei. His pale face was flushed and he had a smug look about himself. Jiang gave a small burp and giggled. **"**I'm glad I found you. Ma Zao told me you wanted to see me.**" **Zhao furrowed his eyebrows together. **"**Damn that Ma Chao,**" **he said softly. Jiang burped again and scratched his face roughly. **"**What'd you say sir?**" **Zhao shook his head and sat up. He smacked his face and sat himself cross-legged on his mat. Jiang busied himself with taking a mighty swig from his sake bottle. He pouted when he discovered it was empty. He dropped it on the floor.

Zhao stared at Jiang with no apparent emotion. He couldn't believe the young man was such a heavy drinker. Everyone has their own hobbies he supposed. **"**Jiang come here please. I have something to ask of you and I need your full attention**''**. Jiang giggled for no reason but began staggering across the tent to reach Zhao. He gave a slurred yelp as he fell forward and into Zhao Yun. The other had no choice but to catch him. He gripped Jiang's upper torso and supported him with his legs. **"**I didn't realize you were so strong**." **Jiang ran his fingertips along Zhao's arms. Zhao felt a blush heat his face and turned away. Jiang noticed and smiled. **"**Your hair is so long and purty. It's like the stuff on your bed.**" **Zhao closed his eyes and coughed. He was shocked when the younger man started moving around in his lap. His body was rubbing his body against Zhao's. **"**Jiang what are you doing? I simply wanted to talk with you**." **Jiang did not relent.

He raised his hand to Zhao's mouth and shushed him. **"**Don't stop me now. I've wanted this for so long**." **Zhao looked down at the man grinding against him. He couldn't believe what he just heard. **"**What you'd say**?" **Zhao tried not to focus on the erection growing inside his pants. Jiang stopped and crawled a little further up in Zhao's lap. He was so close that their noses touched. Zhao could smell the sake on his breath and it made him cough. Jiang smiled. **"**Oops. Guess I let the secret slip. I wasn't gonna tell you yet**." **Jiang gave a soft hiccup. Zhao was silent. He pushed his bang behind his ear. He didn't know how to reply. **"**I'm at a loss for words Jiang**." **Jiang gave a crooked smile and touched Zhao's cheek. **"**Don't say anything**." **Jiang leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Zhao's lips. Zhao gasped and shock and Jiang stuck his tongue inside. He swirled his tongue against the elder's before breaking the kiss. He sucked air into his lungs before proclaiming that he drunkenly loved Zhao. He giggled once more before falling into a drunken sleep. He snored loudly still snuggled in Zhao's arms. Zhao Yun shook his head and smiled. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. To think that Jiang had brought up the topic that he had been trying to explain all along. Zhao gave a small giggle. **"**Tonight you may be a drunken fool brimming with secrets. But I love you too**." **Zhao sighed and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall into sleep along with his lover held in his arms.

**THE END**

**Author's note: **How was this? And was the dialogue easier to identify? Review hunnies. And if you haven't read the other one please do.


End file.
